Our Little Secret
by XXbrinkofinsanityxx
Summary: This is what happened the night of the one night stand between Sheena Rollins and Dean Ambrose from my Story's Not The Falling Type and Worth Fighting For.


**This is what happened the night of the one night stand between Sheena Rollins and Dean Ambrose from my Story's _Not The Falling Type_ and _Worth Fighting For_. Just little one-shot.**

_...One Night Stand..._

**-The Bar-**

Dean Ambrose had long day he needed a drink so he sat at the bar. "The coldest bottle you got." Dean said grabbing his wallet out of his pocket and slamming a 20 on the bar.

"Got it." The bartender replied grabbing him a bottle of beer and opening it sliding it to him. the bartend walks over and gets him his change. "Here you go." The bartend smiled

"Thanks man." Dean said tipping the bartender.

The bartender nodded and walked off with a smile. Dean let out a sigh and took a sip of his beer it went down to good he needed this after the day he'd had, the ppv went well but he was warn out and a little tired.

Sheena Rollins walked into the bar about an hour later. Sheena looked around not her usal hang out but it would do. Sheena didn't notice Dean at the bar and ended up walking up to the bar and sitting only a few seats away.

Dean noticed Sheena walk in threw the mirrored wall in front of him. Damn maybe it was the fact that he was on his 4th bottle but she looked sexy as hell. He smirked when she sat a few seats away from him she hadn't even noticed him yet so he just left it alone.

"Hello beautiful... what can I do for you?" The bartender asked leaning in towards her checking out her very much on display chest.

"You know how to make a Razzle Dazzle?.." Sheena leaned in a bit she knew just what she was doing

"Absolut Vodka, Cranberry Juice, Lime Juice, berries... right?" The bartender asked.

"Yes..." She smiled

"Coming right up..." The bartender turned around and made her drink and handed it to her.

Sheena smiled and pulled out her purse but the bartender put his hand on top of it and shook his head "No need darling... I've got you." He smiled

"Well thank you... " Sheena smiled pulling her purse away.

"So.. what's your name beautiful?" The bartender asked leaning in on his elbows.

"Sheena..." Sheena smiled and put her hand out.

"I'm Marco... " Marco put his hand out and shook hers. "So... what is a woman as beautiful as you doing out all by yourself?... I'm surprised your man isn't hand cuffed to you."

Sheena blushed abit. Dean took a sip of his drink shaking his head wow could this guy try any harder.

Sheena and Marco were talking for about 10 minutes when Dean looked over and saw how close he was to her. He had noticed that Sheena was on her 2nd "razzle dazzle" and 2rd shot of Jack Daniels damn Sheena knew how to throw down. Marco took her hand and kissed it softly.

"You are just to damn gorgeous... " Marco stepped back to get a better look at her.

"So buddy... you think I can get another beer?" Dean said annyoed at the fact it seemed all Marco cared about was Sheena.

"Yeah... just a minute..." Marco said not taking his eyes of Sheena.

"Well when ever your finished trying to get into her pants let me know." Dean rolled his eyes

Sheena shook her head and looked over almost fell off her barstool "Ambrose?... how long have you been here?"

"The whole time princess... you are just to "busy" to notice." Dean laughed slightly.

Marco stepped back a few steps "You two know eachother?" He raised a brow

"Yeah.. he's friends with my cousin." Sheena said "That's it... "

"Oh.. now your breaking my heart." Dean said standing up "Later Sheena.. I'm out of here... see you tommorow.. " Dean had enough of the place and the creepy bartender.

Marco shook his head as he watched Dean walk away. "So where were we?" Marco leaned back in.

-Closing Time-

Sheena was stumbling a bit. She had.. to much drink that was clear. Marco locked up and put his arm around her. "How about we head back to my place.. have a night cap." Marco said helping her stedy her steps.

"Sounds like a plan.." Sheena slurring her words a was grabbed out of no where and shoved behind someone.

"What the hell man?" Marco shook his head and then saw it was Dean.

"Your not going anywhere with her looser." Dean shook his head.

"She can come with me... " Marco went to try to grab Sheena's arm but Dean pulled back and decked him. Marco hit the ground "What the fuck..."

"I said it's not happening... let's go Sheena... now." Dean grabbed her arm and dragged her to his car and got her into the passenger seat and then headed to his side of the car. "I suggest you not even think about taking a step towards this car." Dean then got into the car and drove off.

**-The Hotel-**

Dean helped Sheena upto her hotel room. He looked through her purse and grabbed her key. Sheena grabbed his hand "What?" Dean raised a brow.

"Kiss me Dean..." Sheena leaned to him bringing her lips close to his.

"Sheena... " Dean said finding it hard to resist her he wasn't the most sober eaither but was alot more sober then her he'd only had a few at a bar down the street after he left.

"Come on.. Kiss me... I want you to kiss me... I've wanted you to for a long time." Sheena put her arms around his neck. this brought her lips even closer to his.

Dean could smell her cherry lip gloss.. and her razzle dazzle. Dean lowered his mouth on to hers. Sheena added depth to the kiss and squeezed his neck. Dean couldn't help himself stumbled to get the key into the keyslot. He opened the door and and both rushed inside.

Dean attempted to push her away. "Don't do that.. I want you Dean." Sheena threw herself at him and captured his lips with hers. Dean turned her and pinned her aginist the wall

"We ... can't... what if..." Dean kept trying to speak as Sheena was kissing her.

"I.. Don't ... Care..." Sheena held him tighter and started tugging at his pants. "I want you.. I want you to fuck me Dean.. " Sheena said getting very grabby.

Dean was a bit shocked to hear her say something like that but it compleatly turned him on. He couldn't fight it any more. Dean pulled her shirt over her head threw it to the side.

Sheena had gotten his belt off and his pants unzipped and unbotton. Sheena grabbed his member that was already hard when she did he became fully erect. "Mmm... I like.." Sheena grinned devilshly.

"Damn." Dean couldn't believe this was happening.

Sheena got on her knees and pulled his boxers down reveling his member. Sheena licked her lips and then put her tounge on the tip of his erection and flicked her tounge back and forth a couple times before taking him compleatly in her mouth.

"Fuck." Dean braced himself on the wall as she bobs her head up and down on his memeber. Dean has a hand on the wall and the other guideing her head down on him. "That's right.." Dean dropped his head back and closed his eyes damn she was good at this.

"mmm." Sheena moaned onto his erection.

Dean could feel it. He was going to cum. "Fuck... I'm going to cum." Dean moaned.

"Do it." Sheena locked eyes with Dean as she said this and then covered his erection once again,

Dean moaned and let it go her mouth filling with his seed. Dean was surprised she took it all in her mouth and swallowed and proceded to lick him clean. Damn this woman was amazing.

Sheena stood up "I want you.. inside me." Sheena said shoving him towards the bed.

Dean wanted her just as much as she wanted him right now. Dean grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

Sheena grinned at him as he climbed over her and unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off easily followed by her pants.

Dean smiled and parted her legs and getting a good look at her mound. Dean licked his lips as he parted her lips and rubbed her clit. "Your wet already." Dean said feeling the wetness under his thumb as he rubbed her clit.

"I told you I wanted you." Sheena bit her lip.

Dean gave her a smirk before he dove in and sucked her clit into his mouth.

Sheena gasped as he did so. "Fuck.." Sheena grabbed the pillows.

Dean flicked his tounge in and out of her causing her to buck her hips up towards him.

"I... want.. you.. in ... me...NOW." Sheena moaned.

Dean smiled devilishly and poistioned himself infront of her and in an instand he thrusted himself into her. "Damn your tight." Dean growled into her ear as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Fuck..mmmm." Sheena moaned as she wrapped her legs around him and meeting each thrust of his with her own. Sheena pushed him back and strattled him and begain to ride him.

Dean grabbed her hips tightly and pulling her more on him. "Damn girl." Dean grunted

Both reached thier climax and Sheena collapsed on his chest breathling heavily. Both ended up in eachother's arms.

-Morning After-

Sheena streched and let out a yawn. "Good morning tiger." Dean smirked lying on one elbow.

Sheena jumped out of the bed grabbing the sheet with her. "What the hell." Sheena shook her head "God.. no... please tell me.. we didn't..." Sheena said in a panic.

"Well... I would... but I don't lie... " Dean smirked climbed out of the bed.

Sheena saw him and shielded her eyes.

Dean laughed and grabbed his boxers and threw them on "Oh.. you've seen it already.

"No... I.. no ... no... no..." Sheena shook her head

Dean put his pants on smirked at her "Oh...yes...yes...yes...is more like it." Dean laughed

Sheena held the sheet to her body tightly. "How could I.. " Sheena sighed

Dean slipped the rest of his clothing on and sat down to put his shoes on. "Relax... don't worry... no one has to know... "

"Of course not... especially Seth..." Sheena ran a hand threw her hair.

"God.. no... he'd kill me." Dean shook his head. "Although...that birthmark... between your legs on the left thigh... it's really hot." Dean smirked

Sheena grew red. "Get OUT...now... get out..." Sheena pointed to the door.

Dean laughed and grabbed his jacket. "Don't.. worry it's our little secret... " Dean walked over to the door and opened it. "OUR LITTLE SECRET." Dean said closed the door.

Sheena sank onto the bed god how did she do this. She hoped Dean would keep his mouth shut.


End file.
